


Grocery Shopping

by StarGal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, Yeah this is porn, connor is an angle, first smut, hank's cummies in connor's tum tummy, no daddy kink because hank is 2 old 4 that, not really but, ohhhh, or yuor devil, this is naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGal/pseuds/StarGal
Summary: Connor goes shopping and is preoccupied ;)))()





	Grocery Shopping

        Connor’s legs trembled as he walked through the aisles of the grocery store. With every step he took, he felt the small vibrator push further into him. He inhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself. Even though he wasn’t programmed for these sorts of… acts, he was still possessed a near-perfect human resemblance, from the way he looked down to the way he processed emotions. CyberLife certainly didn’t neglect to build him as anatomically correct either, since he could feel his lower region growing hot and stiff. Luckily for him, he had but one more thing to purchase: Booze. He cared for Hank, truly, but he felt it was cruel to bring his partner the thing that was killing him emotionally and physically. Perhaps today, Hank could go without the poisonous substance and opt for a healthier beverage, like water or even juice. He would be lying, however, if he were not leaving due to the increasing discomfort in his pants and the lube beginning to dribble down his inner thigh. He awkwardly shuffled toward the register, trying his best to not fidget while waiting to pay. His breath hitched when he felt the vibrations increase. Hank had full control of the damn thing and was obviously growing impatient. Connor was too, considering the line was fairly long and his erection was already leaking pre-cum.

        Minutes passed, and Connor was still far behind in the line. He felt dizzy with pleasure and wasn’t sure if he could handle it anymore. Hank had continued playing around with the setting while the poor android was patiently waiting to check out, when Connor had had enough and turned back, excusing himself among the other waiting patrons whilst walking out of the line. He turned toward the exit, placing the few items he had on a shelf nearby. His cock ached for attention, and he tried to hide his desperation as he exited the corner store. It wasn’t a long walk back home, but the usually short venture felt so much longer than usual. He stood up as straight as he could, and walked to Hank’s house as calmly as he could. Hank wouldn’t be too happy about him not getting what he’d asked for, and Connor felt both terror and excitement at that thought; Terror because Hank would most definitely yell at him, but excitement due to the idea of having Hank punish him. With that last thought, Connor nearly tripped, the rush of adrenaline almost crippling him. Finally, after walking a few blocks further, Connor saw Hank’s house. His shaky hand gripped the handle, but before he could even turn it, he fell to his knees. Hank had increased the velocity of the toy again, and Connor was rasping at this point. “Please,” he mumbled, just barely twisting the knob enough to let him in the house.

        “Finally home, huh?”

“Lieutenant…”

“Where are the groceries?” Connor jutted against the carpet of the floor, too weak to fully stand up.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Lieutenant, I forgot.”

“Don’t lie to me, Connor,” Hank scolded, leaning down to hold Connor’s chin up.

“You couldn’t finish ‘cause you’re greedy and want the real thing.” Connor felt tears well up in his eyes from having Hank talk to him like that and from the way his balls were swelling up and becoming tight. A slight smile spread across Hank’s face at the sight of the pitiful android. His pants were tight and slightly wet, his cheeks red and plump from embarrassment, and the faint rumbling sound of the vibrator could be heard. He took Connor’s hand and led him to the bed, setting him down on the edge of it. He unbuttoned his shirt, feeling the soft, pale skin beneath it. Connor was trying his best to behave for Hank, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. The vibrator was small, but with Hank touching him and getting him ready for what was to come, all he knew was that his cock felt hot and trapped in his khakis. He wanted Hank’s calloused hands to push his face into the mattress, to scream and beg but have it be muffled out by the pillow he would be held down against. He wanted Hank inside him, deep as he could go and using Connor as a toy for his pleasure. He loved Hank, and Hank loved him, but sometimes it felt good to be fucked rough and raw by the older man.

“Hank, please,” Connor’s voice was light and barely audible, and Hank stopped himself from removing the boy’s trousers to hold his face again.

“Tell me what you want, Connor.”

“I… I- I want you to take me,” he whispered.

“Yeah? Want my fat cock to pound into you?” Connor gasped at the words and shifted slightly so that he could create friction between his own dick and the bed beneath him. The toy was still vibrating, and Hank’s words made him feel warm. Hank leaned in to kiss Connor, passionate yet distant, making Connor feel the rush of being used by him. That was when it happened. Connor gripped the sheets with hot palms, closing his eyes as he felt all his senses burst with ecstasy and white hot cum. He fell back onto the bed, his back arching from the intensity. The vibrator burrowed further into him as his head collapsed onto the pillows of Hank’s bed.

        “Look at you,” He heard Hank say. “You’ve ruined your pants from barely any contact. I don’t know if calling you a slut is even near close to what you are.” His words fell upon deaf ears, however, since Connor’s sensitivity levels had caused his entire being to shut down. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Hank unzipping his pants, and Connor knew that when he next woke up he’d be covered in cum and ready to repeat the whole pleasurable cycle again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing smut lmao. I thought I did alright, but I am always open to improving!! Also enjoy this absolute garbage you foot <4


End file.
